


Not Satisfying at All

by dev_chieftain



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, shameboners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at DA Kinkmeme: Because it's obvious Anders <strike>faps to</strike> <strike>creeps on</strike> is in love with Hawke whether you romance him or not. What's he thinking about when he does? The more detailed, the better. >:3</p><p>Bonus points:<br/>* for Kind/Diplomatic Hawke<br/>* if Hawke romanced Fenris or Merrill instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Satisfying at All

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'm going to write Anders actually getting to get some. Probably.

"Hawke," he hisses, running his own hand up his chest, twisting his nipple with fingers softer than Hawke's fingers, stroking slowly, gripping himself tight.

Hawke, who had walked into his clinic with his staff out proudly, a king among paupers; who had asked for help, but never demanded it; whose expression had given away how deeply he felt the same loneliness Anders felt, but _all his life_ , never really able to share his feelings with another. If it wasn't that he was afraid to disappoint them, it was that they did not feel similarly. If it wasn't that he loved men exclusively, it was that he was a mage.

Anger wells in Anders's heart, and there is Justice, who also loves Hawke (perhaps more fiercely, even, than Anders does), burning and boiling hot in Anders's blood. To Anders, Hawke is a lonely, tired smile, strong muscles, that charming way he dotes on everyone around him, ever dedicated to the comfort of the world around him. To Justice, Hawke is an obelisk carved of obsidian, striking up through the sky hundreds of meters, towering; powerful; insignificant and ultimate; the sky is seared with lightning and Hawke still stands, a memory of a distant past, at the time when the world ends and Justice's knowledge stops.

Shoulders shaking with pain at the intensity of these visions-- visions Anders thinks he must not ever have been meant to see-- he bites down on his hand, harder, harder, hissing at the urgency of his need, Justice's need. _He is the beginning and the end of us,_ are the words that Justice speaks, weakly, glimmering as emotion overwhelms him, transforms him, corrupts him. Faintly, Anders can feel the pull on every sensitive place, the piercings of a desire demon dangling from the spirit housed within his body. It's a sharp prick of fire through the foreskin of his dick, it's his nipples being pulled so hard his balls go tight.

" _Hawke_ ," he chokes around the meat of his hand, hoarse and breathless. His hips keep bucking a second longer than they have to, and then they drift down. He is Anders; and in him is Justice, and on him is a rapidly cooling puddle of his own seed, and it feels gritty and annoying, not satisfying at all.


End file.
